


Incoming Call

by SharpieSam



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Interruption, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieSam/pseuds/SharpieSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot wants to finish her reports before Yellow Diamond calls in, but Jasper has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming Call

Peridot sat at the control panel of the ship with her fingers typing furiously on multiple screens at once. She had so many reports to write in so little time! Yellow Diamond was due to call in any moment now and she needed to make sure she had  _something_  to give her. Peridot grumbled angrily to herself, wishing she had not wasted so much time…goofing off with Jasper last night. Heavy footsteps shook the small ship and Peridot groaned, knowing who it was walking towards the control bridge. The sliding doors opened with a hiss, but Peridot’s eyes remained fixated on her screens, trying to ignore the giant gem making her way over.

“Hey, Peridot!” Jasper loudly announced. Peridot did not budge. Her attention remained on her work until she felt a heavy hand on her chair. “Hey! Nerd! I’m talking to you!” Jasper said with more force, slightly shaking the chair. Peridot angrily slammed her fists on the table and turned, facing the towering gem.

“What?” Peridot hissed with annoyance. “Can’t you see I’m busy?” Peridot pointed to the multiple screens, showing different reports on each. Jasper only scoffed.

“Tsh, don’t care.” Jasper said absentmindedly. The larger gem leaned down so that her face was only inches away from the technician’s. “I wasn’t quite _satisfied_  with last night’s little  _session._  So how’s about we finish it up? Right here, right now.” Jasper took Peridot’s chin in her enormous hands and Peridot angrily jerked away.

“Jasper, I am no longer going to stall my work just for your pleasure. Unlike _some_ gems, I actually have tasks to complete.” Peridot stated firmly and returned to her work. Of course, her attempt at work was cut short when she was lifted up out of her chair and slammed back onto the table of the control panel.

“Is that how you speak to your  _superior_ , Peridot? I know you know better than that!” Jasper growled, impatiently tearing away Peridot’s clothes. Peridot winced slightly when the cold air of the ship nipped at her bare skin, making her nipples hard. “You would  _never_  speak to Yellow Diamond like that, now would you?” Jasper smirked, knowing how much Peridot looked up to the glorious leader. Jasper pressed her clothed bulge against Peridot’s squirming tentacle and Peridot gasped at the contact. Jasper lifted up one of Peridot’s legs up over her shoulder and continued grinding against her squirming appendage, earning a hitched breath from the green gem.

“Ngh! Jasper! Stop! I need to get my work done!” Peridot yelped trying fruitlessly to push the massive gem away. She felt one of Jasper’s fingers probe her opening and she threw her head back, relishing in the feeling of Jasper’s rough skin against her slick cunt. “Ugh! Jasper, stop it!”

“Oh, shut it, Peri _dork._  Don’t pretend like you’re not enjoying this. You’re soaking wet! You can say whatever you want, but your body can’t lie!” Jasper smirked, phasing out of her clothes. Her gigantic tentacle curled with desire and brushed up against Peridot’s heated core. “How’s this? We’ll have a nice quick sex session and you can get back to whatever work you’re doing, okay?” Jasper asked with a grin. Before Peridot could responed, Jasper roughly thrust her enormous tentacle into Peridot’s wet opening, stretching the tiny green gem considerably.

“Ah! Jasper! Fuck!” Peridot gasped, throwing her head back. Jasper roughly fucked her senseless and her pants filled the room. “Ngh!” Peridot moaned. Her fingers unconsciously made their way over to her own green squirming tentacle, gripping it with familiarity. ‘The sooner we come, the sooner I can get back to work!’ Peridot thought in her head, jerking off madly. “Agh!” Peridot groaned louder, not bothering to hold back.

“That’s the spirit, Peridot!” Jasper laughed. “Tsk, honestly. I don’t even know why you’re in such a rush to finish you’re stupid reports. It’s not like Yellow Diamond is-“

_Ring, ring!_

Jasper froze, stopping her assault on Peridot’s sex. Peridot’s face paled.

_Ring, ring!_

The phone sounded again, the screens that once displayed Peridot’s reports now had a message displayed instead.

_“Incoming call from Yellow Diamond.”_ The robotic voice of the computer said aloud. Peridot’s jaw dropped.

“No, no, no, no! Not Yellow Diamond! Not now!” Peridot frantically tried to escape Jasper’s grasp but was easily pinned down. The technician squirmed under the warrior’s tight grasp. “What are you doing, you idiot! Let me go!” Peridot panicked. Jasper didn’t stop. She took her tentacle out halfway before roughly slamming back into Peridot’s small frame and Peridot gasped as the wind got knocked out of her lungs. “J-Jasper! What are you-?”

“Ignore Yellow Diamond. We’ll make up an excuse later. It’s not like you can properly talk to her while you’re on the verge of your orgasm anyway, right?” Jasper declared. Jasper’s tentacle relentlessly assaulted Peridot and Peridot struggled to speak coherently. Her mind was glazed with lust.

“J-Jasper! You jerk! Let me go! This is an important call! I-!” Peridot squirmed and flailed her arms when suddenly she accidentally slammed it onto one of the monitors, her finger only barely pressing the ‘ _Answer Call’_ button.

‘Shit!’ The two of them thought as Yellow Diamond’s voice sounded through the room.

“Hello, Peridot.” The leader’s voice chimed. Luckily, the call was not a video call, but still the two gems were in a heap of trouble if Yellow Diamond caught on.

“Yellow Diamond, ma’am!” Peridot nervously greeted with a cracking voice.

“I have not received your reports yet. I hope you have not forgotten about them.” Yellow Diamond said with slight bitterness. Peridot gulped.

“No, Yellow Diamond! I have not forgotten! I-in fact, I am typing them right no-ugh!” Peridot gasped as she felt Jasper thrust into her roughly. She looked back at the gem with a look of horror in her eyes and Jasper simply smirked. Clearly, even Yellow Diamond could not stop this sex crazed beast.

“Peridot? What is going on?” Yellow Diamond hissed angrily with suspicion. Peridot turned back frantically at the monitor.

“N-nothing! There’s just-ngh-lot’s of space debris! I-I’m just t-trying to-ah-steer clear of them!” Peridot lied. She hated lying to Yellow Diamond! If she got caught, she would be killed! Jasper pounded into Peridot relentlessly. Her tentacle throbbed as she felt herself near the edge. Peridot’s own tentacle was twitching with desire. She was about to cum, and Yellow Diamond was still on the line! Jasper roughly grasped Peridot’s breasts, squeezing them roughly and Peridot quickly put her fingers over her mouth, trying to prevent a pleasure-filled scream.

“There should be little debris where you are traveling. However, I suppose it is likely that you may have some slight obstructions in your path.” Yellow Diamond stated simply. Peridot gripped the edge of the table. She needed to say something, but she was about to cum! Jasper sped up her pace and Peridot felt her walls clench tightly around the striped orange tentacle inside her. Jasper groaned as she felt amazing pleasure surge through her. She couldn’t take it anymore! Jasper roughly slammed into Peridot’s core one last time with a light _smack,_ and came all over Peridot. Peridot clenched her teeth and bit back a moan as she felt her tentacle spurt all over herself, dirtying the table and the equipment. Jasper’s own tentacle spurt its contents all over Peridot’s legs and stomach, completely coating the technician.

“Well then. I trust that you will get me those reports in by tomorrow. Therefore, I leave you on that note.” Yellow Diamond announced. Peridot sighed with relief. Thank gem that was over. Yellow Diamond’s voice chimed in one last time before hanging up. “Oh, and Jasper. Make sure you clean up that mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow Diamond knew the entire time~


End file.
